Carrier molecule, propranolol, tocopherol, 8-hydroxypsoralen, and diethylstilbesterol, containing the oncolytic phosphoramide mustard moiety in pro-drug form for selective transport to specific tissues, lung, lymph, skin and breast, will be synthesized for murine tumor testing. These agents will also be prepared with 32P for in vivo distribution studies. Also, imino-P-cyclics (I) and acyclic phosphorylated imino compounds(II), will be synthesized for bioevaluation as antitumor agents and in vitro for comparative alkylating abilities of a potentially new oncolytic chemical grouping. The preparation of three bis-compounds related to I and II are also proposed. I and II are related to both the anticancer carbinolamides of the "eastern zone" of maytansine and to the dehydrated form of 4-hydroxycyclophosphoramide. This project summary contained formulas, drawings, tables or nonkeyable data which are not shown above.